The Eldarion part 1
by Sdhover
Summary: After the Fellowship is chosen, Sidhover decides to journey to distant Lothlorien


Journey to Lórien  
  
Sîdhover, dressed in attire appropriate for the road ahead and armed with his weapons, strode forth from his abode. Today he was to leave Imladris and begin his journey to distant Lothlórien. Lord Elrond had assembled the Elves of Rivendell to watch him go. Sîdhover came upon the group that was to see him off and gave each a personal goodbye.  
  
Taking a step back, he addressed the whole assemblage. "Namárië," he said to all, and he bowed. Elrond then came up to him. "You have been like a son to me, and we have fought alongside one another in battle. But now it seems we are to be parted, and I shall miss having you at my side. Let your wisdom guide you, and try to return as soon as you may. Rivendell will be lessened in your absence." Sîdhover was heartened and humbled by such that the Lord of Rivendell had said. He responded. "I shall return. But I leave now to dwell in the Golden Wood for a time, to gather my mind on matters that befall us now. My heart is troubled by the Shadow and His sway over this world. I must decide a course of action. I feel drawn to Lothlórien, as if I am greatly needed there. Hannad le. Namárië."  
  
With that Elrond gifted him with a leathern flask and some elvish- rope, stepped back, and let Sîdhover go forth. Sîdh turned around and walked to the archway over the exit of the city. He then turned about, smiled, and was gone. Sîdh traveled by both day and night for two weeks or so, stopping only to sleep, letting neither weather nor hunger slow his pace. When he became hungry he would take a bite of lembas and keep running. And when needing sleep he would wait till nightfall. Then he would lie motionless for a few hours with his eyes open, hands folded across his chest, letting night blend into dream. At last he came to point where he had to decide which way to take.  
  
Sîdhover came to the borders of Eregion, and there he pondered which path he should choose. Should he attempt the Pass of Caradhras, scale the mighty Redhorn and brave the snow; or the Mines of Moria, passing through the "Black Pit" infested with Orcs and goblins? Deciding to brave Caradhras, he scaled the mountainside in a few hours and immediately started trekking. Walking lightly atop the snow for two days, Sîdh went along the same path that the Fellowship had a week before, noticing signs of their passing from time to time.  
  
Sîdhover came to the end of the mountain pass, and scaled down the mountain with the hithlain that Elrond had given him. The rope came down, upon command, after Sîdh was safely on the ground. He had come to the East- gate of Moria. A stench wafted in the air about him, and Sîdh recognized it at once as none other than that of Orcs and goblins. He took his bow, being alert to the potential danger. Drawing out the leathern flask, he drank some miruvor to regain his strength, and replaced it in his pack.  
  
Just then, a company of Orcs approximately fifty in number issued out from the East-gate. Sîdhover darted behind a boulder, waiting to see if the foul creatures would sense him or just pass by. The Great Orc at the head of the company halted the others and sniffed with his cruel nose. Sîdhover had been discovered.  
  
Jumping out from behind the rock, he reached for two arrows, fit them, and loosed his bow with a mighty twang. Two Orcs received arrows right between the eyes. Another got one straight through the neck. And yet another got an arrow in his mouth, thwarting his battle cry. Sîdh's bow sang of the vengeance he wrought. Fifteen arrows were released before the Orcs came within range for hand-to-hand combat, and fifteen Orcs lay dead upon the ground.  
  
Unsheathing his elven-blade, Sîdh hewed an Orc in two with a single blow, and beheaded another. He stabbed one in the heart, and slashed two more. One lost an arm and then promptly had his neck snapped. Another got his throat slit. Sîdh spun around and stabbed a goblin in the side, the sword going straight through his torso. Another goblin came upon Sîdh, got a punch to the face, and then received a great gash in his head. Sîdh had used his sword to cleave a great notch in the goblin's skull, felling him instantly. Horrible shrieks of pain echoed across the mountainside. The last Orc to fall received Sîdh's sword through the forehead, and lingered for a moment before going limp. At last half of the Orc company lay dead, their carcasses littering the bloodstained snow.  
  
What was left of the Orcs fled back into Moria, yelping in horror. They realized they were outclassed against this great foe, and hastily shut the great doors behind themselves, lest he try following them in. Sîdh dislodged his sword from his last opponent and, seeing his lifeless eyes, turned the body over. Wiping his blade on the snow in order to remove the blood and gore, he returned it to its sheath. He paused there a moment, peering over the Dimrill Dale to his destination, then and departed from the battle site.  
  
It was a day later that Sîdhover came to the eaves of Lothlórien and was greeted by the Galadhrim guarding the realm of the Lady of the Wood. They took him to Caras Galadhon at the heart of the forest, and there he wandered contently among the mallorn-trees till nightfall. Then Celeborn and Galadriel heard Sîdhover's story over a meal, and Sîdh retired for the night to his talan up in the treetops. After much toil, he could finally rest peacefully. 


End file.
